


A Kitten, A Tux, A Photo

by JonJackTheBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (is that a thing?), Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Formal wear store, Game Store, M/M, Mall AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: A new kitten leads to a very interesting lunch break.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Kitten, A Tux, A Photo

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said it would be Monday before I posted anything else, but I had a random idea (Please excuse how little sense it makes in retrospect) And just wrote and edited it in like 3-4 hours, so here you go, Hope it's ok :)  
> Also, I should still be posting something on Monday (Probably either a space AU type thing for Seijoh or a My Hero Academia one I recently started), This was just a little extra thing I wanted to do!  
> (If either of those ones I mentioned sounds interesting, let me know and I'll be sure to post it soon! I'm also open to suggestions, but can't promise I'll be able to do them!)  
> (I also apologize in advance if some of the characterization is off, there was some of it I wasn't sure if I was happy with)

Working in a mall, Sugawara Koushi saw a lot of weird things on a normal day. However, a man in a suit, very obviously hiding something in said suit jacket and power walking away from two mall security guards who looked suspicious of him, was not one of them. Said man walking directly into the game shop Suga worked in was also not one of them. Once the man was in the store, Suga saw that whatever was in his coat was actually moving, which temporarily startled Suga, until he heard a small meow and the man muttered  
“Hey, c’mon, just be quiet a little longer.” The man noticed Suga staring, and blushed. “I...This isn’t” He stammered, and Suga chuckled.  
“You’re looking for Kenma, aren't you?” The man blinked in surprise.  
“I, yeah, I am actually.”  
“Oh Ken, your sweet baby is here!” Suga called towards the back.  
“How did you know?”  
“Call it an educated guess. I knew that Kenma recently got a kitten, and you match the description of someone his roommate works with, which explains the suit.”  
“I, wow, remind me to never get on your bad side, or do anything even more embarrassing then this in front of you.”  
“Yeah, he never forgets anything.” Kenma said as he came out of the back room and walked towards the man hiding a cat in his suit jacket. Suga grinned.  
“It’s a blessing, and a curse.” he said, watching Kenma take a small hairless sphinx wearing a tiny green sweater from the other man.  
"Ok, well I need to get back to work now that you've got Claudia. Have a good afternoon!" The stranger said, leaving the shop as Suga waved and Kenma petted the kittens head.  
"Claudia?" Suga asked curiously. Kenma sighed  
"I lost a bet and Kuroo got to name her."  
"Well at least Claudia is a name. Bokuto insisted on naming our new puppy Barkimedes." Akaashi said, coming out of the back room with a box full of toys that needed restocking. Kenma winced.  
“Ok, that is worse.” He conceded as he headed to the back room. “Hey, don't tell anyone Claudia’s here.” Kenma called as the door closed behind him.  
“Well, looks like we’re down to two workers for the rest of the day.” Suga said with a sigh.  
“Most likely.” Akaashi agreed, opening the box and putting the toys on a display.  
The next day when Suga showed up for work, Kenma was already there, playing his current favorite game, Claudia in a makeshift playpen batting around a wadded up receipt at Kenma’s feet.  
“So, does Claudia just live here now?” Suga asked as he clocked in.  
“Kuroo’s taking her this afternoon.” He responded without looking up. Suga laughed  
“You talk about her like she’s your kid.” He said, Akaashi's arrival cut off any response Kenma may have had.   
The day went normally until Suga poked his head into the back room where Kenma was sitting with Claudia and Akaashi was eating lunch.  
“I’m going to go take lunch soon, can one of you cover for me?”  
“I will, if you take Claudia over to Kuroo for me.” Kenma said.  
“Wait, like hide her in my jacket and do what that guy did yesterday?”  
“Unless you can think of a better way to hide a kitten between here and the formal wear store.” Kenma said flatly. Suga thought a bit, but came up empty.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. You got a deal.” He said, walking to the makeshift playpen and lifting Claudia out of it. "Alright kitty, let's get you over to Kuroo." Suga said, unzipping his jacket and putting Claudia against his side, gently pulling the jacket closed and zipping it about two thirds of the way up, and headed out towards the formal wear store that Kuroo worked at.   
Everything was going smoothly and Suga had only attracted two strange looks before Claudia began meowing and shifting around a lot. “Oh, come on, we're almost to the store, just hold on a little longer.” Suga whispered gently, the formal wear stores sign already in sight. Suga picked up the pace and speed walked the last little stretch to the store, pushing the door open with his shoulder and heading towards the counter, eyes scanning the, thankfully mostly empty, store.  
“You’re looking for Kuroo, aren’t you?” said a voice Suga recognized from beside him.  
“Yeah, I am, actually.” Suga said with a smile he turned to face the stranger from yesterday, who smiled and called,  
“Hey, Tetsu, your daughter is here!”   
“He and Kenma really do act like she’s their kid, don’t they?” Suga asked with a light laugh as he unzipped his jacket and grabbed Claudia, allowing her to start climbing up to his shoulder.  
“They really do. Kuroo talks about her like she’s their kid all the time as well.” the stranger said with a grin.  
“You two just don’t understand because you’ve never had pets before.” Kuroo said, coming out of the back room. “Right Bo?” he said to the man walking next to him, who nodded.  
“Yup. Now where's the kitten?!” he asked enthusiastically. “Oh, hey Suga! I didn’t know you were bringing her over today!” Bokuto said as he walked over and took Claudia off of Suga’s shoulder. Suga smiled.  
“Yup, Ken is actually covering for me. I’m on my lunch break right now.”  
“Oh really? Well what a happy coincidence,” Kuroo said with a slightly mischievous grin as he took Claudia off of Bokuto’s head where she had climbed. “Our good friend Sawamura here is in need of a bit of a model, and you look about the right size.”  
“Oh, is that so?” Suga said, looking at the man who’s name must’ve been Sawamura.  
“Well, need is a strong word, but it would be nice to get a few pictures of an actual person who was about the right size in the suits one of my clients is considering to help him make up his mind. It was a special request.” Sawamura explained, looking a little embarrassed.   
“Ah, I see, and is this something you usually do?” Suga asked with a grin, noticing Bokuto had gotten Claudia back from Kuroo, and not missing how much attention Kuroo was paying to Sawamura and Suga.  
“Not really. He’s a friend of mine. He’s a good guy, but terribly indecisive.” Sawamura said apologetically. “But it doesn’t really matter, Kuroo really didn’t need to bring it up, I hope you enjoy your lunch break.” He said with a smile.   
“I’m sure I will, since I’ll be spending it modeling.” Suga said. Sawamura blinked.  
“Oh, do you really want to? You don’t have to, I can-”  
“I want to. My lunch breaks are normally boring anyway. This’ll be a fun change of pace.” Suga said honestly. Suga noticed Kuroo and Bokuto had disappeared.  
“Ok, well in that case, thank you. I really wasn’t sure how I was going to get the pictures if I’m being honest.” Sawamura said with a laugh. Suga grinned.  
“Alright, well let's get started. Where are we going for this?”   
“Right this way.” Sawamura said, taking the lead and heading towards the back of the store. They arrived at the changing rooms, which were right by an area full of mirrors and benches. “Can you step over here?” Sawamura asked and Suga complied. “I just need to get a few measurements to make sure you’re the right size. Arms out please.” Sawamura began taking the arm measurements, scribbling them down a notepad. He wrapped the tape measure around Suga’s waist and Suga realized something.  
“What’s your name?” He asked. Sawamura dropped the tape measure.  
“Sawamura Daichi!" He almost yelped. "I am so sorry for not introducing myself earlier!” He apologized as he picked the tape measure up. Suga laughed.  
“Sugawara Koushi. And don’t worry, this isn’t even the longest I’ve interacted with or the strangest thing I’ve done with someone before I knew their name.”  
“Should that statement be concerning or comforting?” Daichi asked, taking Suga’s waist measurement and actually getting it written down this time. Suga laughed again.  
“Either I guess, but I was thinking of the fact that I knew Bokuto for almost a week and helped him take an injured owl to a wildlife preserve before I knew his name.” Now it was Daichi’s turn to laugh.  
“It sounds like you lead an interesting life, Sugawara.”  
“Please, Suga is fine.”  
After a few more minutes Daichi put his tape measure away. “Alright, well you’re almost exactly the same size, your arms are just a little longer, but everything else is virtually spot on.” Daichi said in wonder, looking at the measurements he’d scribbled down.   
“That's good, right?”  
“Incredible, honestly. I’ll go get the suits. There are four different ones, how many do you think you’ll have time to try on?”  
“Bring em all. Akaashi and Kenma can hold down the fort for a few minutes if I run over.” Daichi nodded and headed into the back. He returned a few moments later, holding four different outfits.   
“Here, lets try this one first.” Daichi said, handing Suga the one from the top of the stack. Suga grabbed it and headed into a changing room, where he inspected it. It was a fairly traditional, but very nice looking black suit with a necktie. He quickly changed into it. The fit was nearly perfect. He adjusted the collar and stepped out of the dressing room. Daichi had laid the other suits on one of the benches and was sitting next to them. He looked up when he heard the door open and his eyes widened slightly. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
“Where to?” Suga asked. Daichi stood up  
“Over here, just near the benches, it doesn’t really matter.” He said as Suga walked over. “Are you ok with me taking these on my phone? I’ll delete them after I send them.” Suga chuckled  
“Yeah, that’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m naked or anything.” Daichi laughed. “How should I be standing?” Suga asked, unsure of what extent he should try to actually model the outfits.  
“Pretty much however you want. I just need one that clearly shows the front, and one that clearly shows the back, other than, and even within that, just have fun with it. It would also be good to have a mix of standing and sitting, if that works”  
“Alright, sounds simple enough.” Suga said, grinning and throwing a peace sign to the camera. They ended up taking about five pictures before Daichi put his phone back in his pocket.  
“Alright, that should probably be good for that one. We can move onto the next one on top of the stack.” He said, gesturing to the stack of clothes on the bench.  
“Ok, and I’ll just put this one back in the bag it was in?”  
“Yes please, that would be a big help.” Suga grabbed the next suit and headed into the changing room. He emerged about five minutes later, now clad in a traditional black tux, holding the bag with the first outfit.  
“Oh, do you not know how to tie a bow tie?” Daichi asked, noticing the accessory was draped over Suga’s shoulder.  
“Ah, no. I’ve never worn one, I’ve always worn neckties if I wore a tie.”  
“Oh, ok. Well I can tie it for you and show you how to.” Daichi said, beckoning Suga over. Suga dropped the suit he was holding onto the bench next to the others and walked over to Daichi. Daichi reached out, popping Suga’s shirt collar up and grabbing the tie gently. “So you cross them like this, and then you take this end and pull it under like this, and then you pull this end forward, and then this end goes around like this twice, and then you just gently pull both ends.” Daichi said, tying the tie with an experienced ease, and then taking a half step back to look it over. “Oh, sorry.” He said, stepping back in and fixing Suga’s shirt collar. Suga smiled.  
“Thanks. You ready to start?” Daichi nodded and grabbed his phone. After about five more minutes and a few more pictures, Daichi had Suga grabbing the next outfit and heading into the changing room. When Suga opened the changing room door, he saw Kuroo whispering something to Daichi, who looked both annoyed and embarrassed. They both looked up and saw Suga, now in a solid white suit with a mix of silver and gold detailing. Daichi’s eyes widened and Kuroo snickered and wolf-whistled at Suga. Daichi quickly punched him in the arm and shoved him off.  
“Go on, I know you have other stuff to be doing.”  
“What was all that about?” Suga asked. Daichi reddened a little.  
“Nothing really, just Kuroo being Kuroo.” Suga raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s usually something that doesn’t end very well.” Daichi laughed.  
“I guess you’re right. But this time it should be fairly harmless. Are you ready to start?” Suga nodded and they began, Suga not missing that Daichi took maybe a little longer to take these pictures than he had the others.   
“Ok, well that should be enough in that one.” Daichi said after about ten minutes. “It’s been a while, do you still think you have time for the last one?” he asked. Suga checked the time.   
“Yeah, I should have time. I’ve still got like ten minutes left on my break.” He said. Daichi nodded and handed him the last suit. He went into the changing room and put on what turned out to be another tux, this time a dark velvet blue with silver detailing and tie. He came out of the dressing room, seeing Kuroo next to Daichi again.   
“Didn’t you have things to do?” Suga asked jokingly. Kuroo started to respond, but he and Daichi looked up at Suga at the same time, and the words died in his throat. Both Kuroo and Daichi’s jaws went slack and they stared at Suga.  
“Oh my god, how...what?” Kuroo asked incredulously. “How does the blue make him look even better?!” Suga laughed as Daichi hit Kuroo again. “What? I’m not wrong. He looks like, criminally amazing!”  
“Kuroo, just go do inventory or something!” Daichi said, shoving him away again.   
“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you two to it.” He said, sauntering away, and making no move to hide the backward glance he cast at Suga, who blew him a kiss with a dramatic pose and laughed as Kuroo walked directly into a rack of suit jackets since he was still looking backwards.  
“Was that what earlier was about?” Suga asked curiously, moving his attention back to Daichi.   
“Yeah, pretty much. I’m really sorry about him.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to him. It’s kinda hard not to be when he comes and hangs out with Kenma almost every lunch.” Suga said. Daichi nodded.  
“You have a point there. Ready to start?” Suga nodded, and this time there was no question it took longer than the first suit to get these pictures, but Suga hardly minded. Daichi was good company and Suga was enjoying modeling.   
“Alright, one more I think. Can we do this one sitting?” Daichi asked.  
“Sure.” Suga sat down on the bench and Daichi took the picture. Suga thought he heard Daichi mutter something. “You say something?” he asked.  
“You’re gorgeous.” Daichi blurted out. Suga laughed and stood up, stretching.  
“Thanks. You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.” Suga said with a grin. Daichi blushed.  
“Uh, thanks. That should be enough in that one.” he said. Suga nodded and headed into the changing room. He put his normal work clothes back on and put the tux back in its bag, thinking about what an interesting lunch break this had turned out to be. He was reminded that it had indeed been his lunch break when he stepped out of the changing room and his stomach growled.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! Will you still have time to eat? I didn’t mean to take your whole break.” Daich said apologetically as Suga set the tux down with the other outfits.   
“It’ll be fine. I can just have Kenma and Akaashi cover for me, Kenma kinda owes me at this point.” Suga said. “Oh, are you sending the pictures over now?” He asked as he saw Daichi attaching them to a text. Daichi nodded and added the last two before pressing send.  
“Thank you, by the way. You’ve been a big help today.” Daichi said as he went back through the pictures and began selecting them to delete them. His finger hesitated over the last one, a shot of Suga sitting in dark blue tux. He was looking up with a relaxed expression, one foot on the bench, his elbow resting on his knee and his hand on his neck. The mall store lighting was garish, but it actually served to heighten the contrast. It shouldn’t have been, but it really was a beautiful picture.  
“You don’t have to delete all of them.” Suga said suddenly, just before Daichi could select the last photo.  
“What?” Daichi asked, seeming embarrassed.   
“The pictures. You don’t have to delete all of them. That last one is a pretty good picture. It would be a shame to delete it.” Suga elaborated with a smile. Daichi nodded slowly and went back, unselecting two more. The first one he’d taken of Suga in the suit, grinning and throwing up a peace sign, and one of him in the white and gold suit, his back to the camera, looking to the left so that you could just see almost half of his face, one arm down at his side, the other reaching gently towards something that wasn't in the frame.  
“Is.. Are these ok?” Daichi asked, awkwardly. Suga nodded.  
“But, there are two conditions.” Daichi looked at Suga, slightly confused. “One, I get a picture of you, and two, you swing by my work on your lunch break tomorrow. Anyone who can actually work with both Kuroo and Bokuto and keep the place in one piece is someone I’d love to know.” Daichi smiled and nodded.. “So, picture?” Suga asked, pulling out his phone.   
“Sure. Where do you want me?”  
“Over here. I have an idea.”   
About five minutes later Suga was walking back to the game store, the fresh promise of seeing Daichi at lunch tomorrow on his mind, and a new picture in his camera. One of Daichi, back to the camera, looking to his right so that almost half of his face was visible, one arm down at his side, the other reaching gently towards something that wasn't in the frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too unrealistic, lol. Comments/Kudos are always much appreciated!   
> (Also, I know the Barkimedes joke doesn't work in Japanese, but I liked it, so I kept it.)  
> (Oh, and if you were wondering, Claudia was a rescue cat Kenma found in an alley. The bet he lost was which sweater was her favorite, though, the results were arguable inconclusive)  
> (And Bokuto saw a person on a bike standing next to an injured owl beside the road and stopped to help. They didn't get each others names or contact information, but were both invested enough in the owls recovery to see each other at the nature preserve a bunch.)  
> (They wouldn't end up learning each others names until Bokuto took a lunch with Kuroo, who came to see Kenma, and pointed at Suga and loudly shouted "OWL HELPER GUY")


End file.
